zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Malon
Malon is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. In the majority of her appearances, she and her father Talon are the owners of Lon Lon Ranch, where they raise horses, chickens and cows. With the exception of The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons, Malon always appears together with Epona, a mare. She can also be heard singing a song known as "Epona's Song", which she learned from her mother. This song has the power to tame Epona, an otherwise seemingly wild horse. In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, two characters, Romani and Cremia have the same appearance as Malon as a youth and adult, respectively. They also have a ranch, known as Romani Ranch. Also, Marin and Tarin, characters that appear in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening are both very similar to Malon and Talon, respectively. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ]] Malon, Talon and Ingo work at Lon Lon Ranch in Hyrule Field. Link first meets her in Hyrule Castle Town, where she tells him that her father has gone missing while delivering Lon Lon Milk to Hyrule Castle. He is given an egg, which hatches into a Cucco. Link eventually finds Malon's father sleeping near Hyrule Castle. He wakes him up with the newborn Cucco. Fearing Malon's rage, Talon flees back to the ranch to apologize. Malon can later teach Link "Epona's Song" on the Ocarina. When he plays this, the usually shy horse Epona rushes to Link. Later, when Link returns after having been sealed inside the Temple of Time for seven years, he discovers that the ranch has been taken over by Ingo, and Malon is being forced to work at the ranch, lest Ingo punish the horses. Link eventually beats Ingo in a horse race, and he returns to "normal". Talon moves back to the ranch. After this, Link can participate in a horse race hurdle mini-game. The high score is held by Malon. If he breaks the record, he will be given a cow as a reward. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Malon and Talon breed Cuccos north of Horon Village, near Eyeglass Lake. When Link first meets her, Talon has embarked on a hiking trip on Mt. Cucco, leaving Malon behind to tend to the Cuccos alone. She acknowledges that she has very little experience with the subject. Link can give her a Cuccodex, an encyclopedia of Cuccos, in exchange for an Egg, which she refers to as a popular "beauty aid" among young girls in Holodrum. This is part of the trading quest for the Noble Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Malon's role in Four Swords Adventures is small. She can be found in The Field, the first stage of Near the Fields, the game's fourth level. When she returning to her father's ranch, the nearby Hylian Knights start firing old cannons, blocking Malon's way with fireballs. Link agrees to help her home and leads her back to the ranch. Talon, her father, then allows Link to use their horses as a reward for protecting his daughter. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Malon and Talon appear again in The Minish Cap. Here, Lon Lon Ranch is located east of Hyrule Town. At one point, Talon manages to lose the key to their house. Link eventually retrieves it for them, allowing Malon to sell Lon Lon Milk in Hyrule Town. Whenever Link approaches her in this game, she sings "Epona's Song". Possible love interest There has been speculation and heated debate about the possibility of Malon, as opposed to Princess Zelda, being Link's love interest; reasons include the fact that one of the Gossip Stones outside the Temple of Time states that Malon dreams of a knight in shining armor, that fact that Talon jokes that Link should marry his daughter, and the fact that - aside from Navi - Malon is the only female of the entire supporting and main cast who does not become a Sage. When Princess Ruto awakens as the Sage of Water, she hints that Sages cannot marry. The Link in Twilight Princess is a rancher which hints that a possible relationship happened. Trivia *Along with her Terminan counterparts Romani and Cremia, her scarf toggle is shaped like the head of Bowser from the Super Mario franchise. Category:Humans Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters